


Spring Fever

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, vilex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot set during the Spring Fever Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

Alex was rapidly pacing back and forth backstage. All Time Low was about to play their biggest show of the Spring Fever Tour, and he was extremely nervous. He always was before every show, but the biggest one of every tour always made him the most anxious. 

Rian was on his phone texting his mother, telling her he was about to go on stage and yes he would text her when they got down and yes he would take lots of pictures. Zack was doing push-ups; which wasn't unusual for him - he was always working out. His friends used to think he was showing off, but everyone now knew he was obsessed. Jack was standing by his girlfriend of almost a year, whispering something in her ear that's making her laugh and blush simultaneously.

"What if I-" Alex started, before being cut off by Rian.

"Mess up the lyrics? No one will notice - just keep singing. Dude - this is really getting old," Rian scolded, sliding his phone into his pocket - he was done texting his over-protective mother for the moment.

"You'll do fine, Alex. The fans will love you no matter what you do," Amanda (Jack's girlfriend and Alex's best friend for two years) told him. Alex sighed and looked at Amanda. Her blonde hair looked good the way it was styled, he thought to himself. 

"That's what you said before the show I fell when I was trying to do the cool jump trick Jack does. You know - the show where the whole crowd laughed at me!" Alex kept pacing.

"As long as you don't try to do what Jack does - you'll be fine," she responded, giving Alex a comforting smile. 

"Yea, I wouldn't advise anyone to do what Jack does," Jack said, smirking. "You might get hurt trying to be at his level of awesome." Zack rolled his eyes in between push-ups. Rian stood up off of the cheap couch he was laying on and opened their red cooler to retrieve a beer.

"You want one?" Rian asked Alex, holding a can of Miller Light. Alex nodded eagerly and Rian threw the can at him, which Alex caught one-handed. 

"Good thing he took it," Zack said, standing up for the first time in ten minutes, "otherwise I'd have to force it down his throat." Alex glanced over at Zack while taking a sip of the beer and laughed, almost spitting his drink all over Rian.

"Have you ever had to force me to drink?" Alex asked, finally sitting down on the couch. Zack didnt respond - he instead walked out of the room to go get his bass.

"Whatup, Peeps?" Mike asked walking into the room holding a beer can in one hand and his phone in the other. Vic was right behind him, carrying a pizza box.

"We bring sustenance," Vic smiled, setting the box down on the only table in the room, which was conveniently located next to Jack. Jack immediently opened the box and grabbed a piece out of it and was about to shove it in his mouth when he suddenly stopped. He looked over at Amanda and handed the piece to her. 

"You get the first piece," Jack said. Amanda blushed for the hundredth time that night and accepted his offering. Jack smiled, apparently pleased with himself for being so generous, and grabbed his own slice. 

Alex didn't move when Vic and Mike walked in the room. If anything, Alex became more tense than he was previously. 

Mike sat down beside Alex and patted his leg.

"Nervous?" He asked, taking a big gulp of his beer. Alex only nodded, his thumb tracing a circle on the outside of the can he was holding. Every once in a while, Alex's eyes would shift over to Vic, whom was currently having an in-depth conversation with Rian about Zack's workout routine. Once, Vic caught Alex looking and Vic smiled at him, only to have Alex look away to a painting hung on the wall. 

All Time Low's set went just as planned. Alex didn't forget his lyrics or fall. Jack got all of his crazy things done that he wanted to do that night (one of which involved annoying the hell out of Rian during Outlines). Zack stayed out of the limelight, and Rian played the drums.

After All Time Low played, Pierce the Veil was next in line to go on stage. All four members of Pierce the Veil were backstage talking to each other when All Time Low finished their set.

"Told you you would do fine," Amanda said to Alex, walking up to hug Jack. Jack was wearing his signature black and red "BONER" shirt with black skinny jeans. His girlfriend was wearing a similar outfit; a black Scorpions shirt and skinny jeans. 

"It amazes me how you will even touch him after he plays a show. He is so sweaty and gross and just - ew," Rian said, walking past the couple to retrieve a towel to wipe his face off with.

"Well, unlike you, she isn't weird. She likes me, sweaty or not." Jack put his arm around his girlfriend's small waist and pulled her close. She giggled at his comment. 

"Amazing set, as usual," Vic exclaimed, giving Rian a high five.

"You did amazing as well," Vic told Alex, walking over to put his arm around him. Alex tensed up and looked sideways at Vic. Vic smirked and pulled Alex closer into a half hug and then left to play onstage with his band. Alex stayed stationary for a minute after Vic left; he didn't know why he felt butterflies, but he did.

"Alex!" Amanda shouted for the third time, almost right in his ear. Alex snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend.

"Yes?"

"I think we need to talk," she said, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulders. 

"About what?"

"About what," she laughed, grabbing Alex's arm and pulling him aside. All the other members of All Time Low were busy drinking and talking loudly, so there was no way they could overhear Alex's and Amanda's conversation.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Do you like Vic?" 

"Of course I like Vic-"

"No, Alex. Do you like like Vic?" Amanda gave him a serious look.

"I - no. I mean-" Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a little."

"I knew it! I knew you did from the beginning of this tour!" Amanda exclaimed, smiling.

"What? How?" Alex began to wonder how obvious he was being about it.

"Girls can tell. I don't know - it's like a sixth sense we have or something." 

"Amanda! Sweetie! Come here to Jacky-poo. He's lonely without his girl," Jack shouted, jutting his lower lip out.

"Gotta go. I knew you liked him, I know you too well, Mr. Gaskarth."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex blushed after Amanda went to sit down in Jack's lap. Alex proceeded to sit down on the couch opposite them. 

"Shit!" Mike exclaimed, setting his drumsticks down on the edge of the couch Alex was sitting on.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. 

"Nothing! That's the point! The show was fucking amazing! Kellin even came out and sang with Vic!" Just as Mike mentioned Kellin, Kellin walked into the room - with Vic's arm around his shoulders. Alex grabbed a beer off of the table in front of him and took several quick drinks.

"No warning or anything? This is a new low for you, Quinn!" Vic pulled Kellin closer to his side.

"I wanted to surprise you, Man!" 

"We ready to party?" Jack interrupted. 

"Hell yeah!" Vic shouted. Kellin laughed in response. Alex suddenly hated Kellin. He had never felt anything towards him before; positive or negative. But now that Vic seemed to like Kellin - he was jealous of him.

Both bands went in their respective buses in order to get to the closest bar. They both arrived around the same time, and they all got out of their buses when they did.

"I hope they have enough booze for all of us!" Jack shouted. 

"I don't think they do," Vic laughed. "At least not for you!" Kellin walked beside Vic while they entered the bar. Alex was starting to feel a little queasy; Kellin was being too "touchy" with Vic for his liking. In the bar, Kellin and Vic sat down next to each other and ordered their drinks. Alex watched them from across the room, wondering what they were talking about. He then saw Kellin lean over towards Vic and whisper in his ear. Alex became extremely agitated with Kellin, and he decided to do something about it. 

Alex stood up from his seat and walked over to where Vic and Kellin were seated.

"Vic?" Alex asked, tapping Vic's shoulder in order to get his attention. Vic turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Alexander?" 

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Stay, Vic," Kellin whined, tugging on the sleeve of Vic's shirt. Alex glared at Kellin before chiming in.

"Let Vic make his own decisions," Alex said angrily. Vic looked between Alex and Kellin.

"What's going on between you guys?" Vic asked, turning around on his barstool in order to face Alex.

"I didn't think anything was," Kellin said, stirring his drink with the thin straw that came with it. 

"You have no idea," Alex mumbled.

"What was that?" Kellin asked, standing up and approaching Alex. 

"I said you have no idea. As in - I don't like you."

"What the hell did I do to you?" Kellin said, raising his voice. 

"Just stay away from Vic, okay?" Alex said simply. "That's all I ask."

"You don't own him! He is my friend and we are hanging out - get the fuck over it!" Alex then took a swing at Kellin.

"Shit! You wanna fight?" Kellin shouted, hitting Alex back.

"Stop it!" Vic yelled, standing up in between Alex and Kellin. Alex took a deep breath. "Yes, we can talk Alex." Vic then walked out of the bar and Alex followed.

"First of all, what the hell, Alex? Why did you hit Kellin?"

"He hit me too!"

"In self defense! And besides, you look fine-" Vic stopped mid-sentence and ran his finger along Alex's jaw where Kellin had punched him, causing Alex to wince due to the pain. "Okay, maybe he did hurt you a bit-" Alex pushed Vic up against the brick wall of the bar they had just left.

"You want to know what it was all about?" Alex whispered to Vic, pinning his arms by his sides. Vic's breathing sped up and his pulse raced. He nodded slowly while looking into Alex's eyes. Alex leaned forward and kissed Vic; Vic kissed back eagerly, pushing his hips into Alex's without meaning to. After a minute of kissing Vic, Alex stopped and stepped away. 

"Come back," Vic whispered, pulling Alex by the collar of his shirt so that their chests were pressed together and they were kissing again. 

"I- I - uh," Vic moaned underneath Alex in between kisses.

"What?" Alex asked seductivly. "You what?"

"I want more, a lot more," Vic answered. 

"Not tonight, Vic," Alex answered, attaching his lips to Vic's neck. "I want this to last." Vic resumed kissing Alex's lips after he replied. He was upset that they weren't going to go further - but he understood what Alex wanted. He wanted the same thing. 

While they were kissing, Rian walked out of the building, followed by Jack and Amanda; which were holding hands.

"You two are sickeningly cute, please stop before I vomit rainbows and unicorns because of it," Rian said speed walking in front of the people he was referring to.

"You're just jealous you don't have anyone to be sickenly cute with," Jack replied, kissing Amanda quickly on her cheek. 

"Don't be rude, Jack. Rian will find some guy who will be just perfect for him!" 

"Not cool, Amanda. Not cool-" Rian stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Alex pushing Vic against the brick wall of the bar.

"Whoa! You're supposed to say "red light", Dude!" Jack yelled at Rian when he bumped into his back. 

"Oh my gosh," Amanda whispered. She then pushed both Rian and Jack forwards so they would leave Alex and Vic alone.

"And you said we needed to get a room," Jack whisper-yelled to Rian as they hurried off to their bus.

Neither Vic nor Alex noticed them as they walked out - they were too infatuated with each other. The next night, they went out on their first date.


End file.
